sol10devfandomcom-20200213-history
History Game 4/Ideas
Mechanics= *Civ culture groups get uniques? **Italian - Mercenary units gain the bonus "Condottieri", making them cheaper. Ports produce additional tourism. **Norse - **Hellenic - Religious buildings produce additional tourism in later areas. **Latin - **Berber (culture) - Something with barbary pirates **Anglo - Gain an additional trade route. (?) **Hispanic - **Arab - **Celtic - **Germanic - **Mesoamerican - **Slavic - **Turkic - Gain bonus production from settling your cities on Plains. **Semitic - *cities need access to electricity? *Spies **can be used for scouting *Natural disasters **Meteor showers can put resources into the ground **Locust swarms that remove food from tiles **Floods **Earthquakes **Tsunamis **Hurricanes *pollution *in-depth system like Victoria II's, to move resources *plagues *barbarians and terrorists later on? **rogue states who can seize nuclear weapons? **paramilitary groups? *relics **Cloak of Alexander **Carnyx **Dead Sea Scrolls **Spear of Destiny **Antiykthera Mechanism **Ark of the Covenant **Hope Diamond **Voynich Manuscript *anthrax *world congresses that: **ban resources **ban certain weapons/units (nukes, anthrax, crossbows, etc.) **impose economic sanctions *stages of occupation: **Puppeted **Vassalized **Satellite State **Occupied (post-war) **Annexed **Razed **Sacked *lategame jurassic park divisions Tiles Terrain *Plains/Savannah/Outback *Jungle *Forest *Desert *Hills *Tundra *Taiga/Alpine *Mountains *Permafrost Naval: *Coastal Water/Sea *Deep Sea/Ocean **Naval Trench *Reef (acts as a "forest", meaning it can be on Coastal Water/Deep Sea) *Glaciers Districts *City Center *Suburbs *Harbor *Power Plant *Industrial *Entertainment *Tourist/Relaxation *Theater *Religious *Natural Park Improvements Type A: *Farms *Plantations **Villa - Roman replacement *Mines Type B: *Villages *Trading Post *Trench Type C: *Castle *Citadel (upgraded castle) *Monastery *Canal *Airport *Outpost - Designed for colonies or in places without much enemy military presence. Can claim **Ostrog - Russian replacement. Much stronger. Type D: *Roads *Railroads *Highways *Power Lines *Aqueducts *Bridges (built over districts) *Flood Walls - Require maintenance often *Minefield Type A, B, and C can all be on the same tile, but not two of the same type (i.e. 1A1B1C, but no 2 of A, B, or C under any circumstance). As many as Type D can be built, if they apply. *certain military improvements can be built superimposed on other improvements, while later ones (i.e. Missile Silos) can't? Naval: *Coaling Station *Naval Boom *Pirate Cove Raw Resources Much like Rise of Nations, access to a natural resource (via trading or ownership) grants a small bonus. Like in Civ, each turn you access a resource, so much of it gets added to your stockpile. *Petroleum *Natural Gas (accessed through fracking) *Sugar *Resin (refines to rubber) *Bananas *Citrus *Dairy *Ivory *Silk *Gold *Silver *Jade *Mercury *Marble *Uranium *Hemp *Olives *Saffron *Buffalo *Furs *Tea *Tobacco *Grains *Silicon *Rice *Papyrus *Poppies *Guano *Pearls *Coffee *Amber *Diamonds *Rare Resources: **Saffron **Violet Dye =Civs= *France **Leaders: ***Joan of Arc - ***Napoleon I - ***Louis XIV - The Sun King - ***Charles de Gaulle - Coup D'oeuil **UA - - ***Spreads your influence in your colonies and subjects much faster. **Colors: Blue, Cream **Symbol: Fleur de Lis **UI: ***Maginot Line *Rome **UB: ***Thermae - Replaces bathhouse **UI: ***Villa - Replaces plantation **UUs: ***Onager (replaces catapult) ***Scorpion (replaces ballista) ***Legionnaire (replaces phalanx, swordsman) **Leaders: ***Julius Caesar - Death of the Republic ***Augustus Caesar - Pax Romana - ***Trajan - ***Hadrian - **UA: All Roads Lead to Rome - Gain political power from building improvements. Gain a small boost of gold upon finishing a wonder or a building in the city center. Land trade routes gain increased production and science. **Colors: Red, Gold **Symbol: Laurel Wreath **Strategy: Rome will have a powerful military for the Age of Marvels, but a weak one in the Age of Steel. Rome should attempt to expand in the early game and have its borders locked down by the Age of Steel, where expansion will be ruthlessly difficult for their outdated Legionnaires. Rome's bonuses from its UA give it an incredible ability to build up their infrastructure. **Culture: Hellenic, Latin *Byzantium **Colors: Purple, Gold **Symbol: Phoenix **UUs: ***Espringal (replaces ballista) ***Cataphract (replaces knight) ***All naval ranged units have the Greek fire promotion. **Strategy: Byzantium reigns as a naval power in the Ages of Marvel up until the Age of **Leaders: ***Justinian ***Constantine - Edict of Milan - ***Basil II ***Theodoro ***Nikephoros II Phokas *America **Leaders: ***Franklin Delano Roosevelt - New Deal - Civilian units constructed at a rate of 2 per 1. ***Teddy Roosevelt - ***James K Polk - Manifest Destiny - **UUs: ***Superfortress ***Hellcat ***Pioneer - Settler replacement, can build roads, clear fortresses, as well as settle cities. Cannot settle colonies. **UBs: ***Speakeasy ***Pony Express **UI: ***Bonanza Farm **UA - Home of the Free ***Increased Great People generation and migration pull factor. ***Reduced military strength and increased domestic riot risk for every transoceanic city you own (not occupied or puppeted, but controlled directly). Cannot settle colonies under any cirucmstance. **Strategy: Uniquely, the US cannot settle colonies. The US is best suited for taking over a single continent and using its full power to dominate global politics. Expanding its territory into foreign continents may see the US collapse from overextension. **Capital: Philadelphia *Portugal **Capital: Lisbon **UU: ***Nau ***Cacadore (replaces rifleman, higher damage + range) **UIs: ***feitoria? padrao? **Leaders: ***Maria I - Metropolitan Reversal - ***Henry the Navigator - **UBs: ***Azulego - Can be built in every district. Increases tourism and counts as a work of art. **UA - Os Lusiadas - ***Tourism in your colonies or subjects produces 1.66x tourism for the capital. **Capital: Lisbon **Symbol: Five Quinas **Strategy: Portugal is suited for colonial booming. Forget expanding on your homeland, and focus on strengthening your might overseas. Your colonies will all be able to support your capital. Additionally, they can grow their tourism in addition to their economy through their colonies. However, Portugal will always be military unimpressive. *Phoenicia **Capital: Tyre **Leaders: *** *Egypt **Capital: Alexandria **UI: Pyramid **Leaders: ***Cleopatra ***Ptolemy ***Ramses II **UA - *** *Japan **UB: Torii Gate **Symbol: Chrysanthemum **Colors: Pink, Red **UUs: ***Zero ***Yamato *Russia **UUs: ***Red Guard - Replaces Infantry. ***Tsar Bomba - **UIs: *** Ostrog - Replaces outpost. Lasts longer and is stronger. **Capital: Moscow **Colors: Gold, Black **UA - For Mother Russia - Borders expand into cold terrain faster. Gain + production, + manpower from cold terrain. **Leaders: ***Joseph Stalin - ***Peter the Great - ***Ivan the Terrible - Tsar of All Russias - ***Catherine the Great - *Netherlands **UA - - Districts gain bonuses for being next to the coast. **Colors: Orange, White **UI: ***Red Light District - Replaces the tourist district. *Greece **UI - Acropolis - Replaces the city center. Can only be built upon hills or next to mountains. **UUs: ***Companion Cavalry ***Hoplites (replaces Phalanx) ***Klepht ***unique fireship? **Leaders: ***Lycurgus - Agoge - ***Alexander the Great - ***Agamemnon ***Pisistratus **UA - Hellenism - **Strategy - Acropolises mean that cities can only be built on hills/next to mountains, but to make up for this, the Greeks are suited for colonization gameplay. **Capital: Athens **Colors: Light Blue, White *England **UA: Britannia Rules the Waves - ***Receive an extra domestic trade route. **Leaders: ***Winston Churchill - Our Finest Hour - All buildings and cities have a 33% resistance boost to aerial attacks. Gain a boost to production during wartime. Your colonies produce twice as much food during wartime. ***Victoria II - ***William of Normandy - ***Alfred the Great of Wessex - ***Aethelstan - ***Richard Lionheart **UUs: ***Sopwith Camel ***Spitfire ***Redcoat ***Maxim Gun ***Longbowmen **Capital: London **Symbol: Union Jack **Strategy: England/Britain is suited for colonial domination. Redcoats are devastatingly powerful for how early they come. However, in the lategame, England will suffer with trying to maintain rule of their colonies. *Ireland **UA: ***Harder to convert, bonuses to rural life **Colors: Green, Orange **Capital: Dublin **Symbol: Harp **Leaders: ***Michael Collins *Inca *Aztecs *Maya *Mississippi **Capital: Cahokia *Scotland **Colors: Blue, Grey **Capital: Edinburgh **Symbol: Scottish Cross *Poland/Lithuania **Leaders: ***Casimir III - *** - Lion of Lechistan - **UA - Golden Liberty - **Capital: Krakow **UUs: ***Winged Hussar *Ottomans/Turkey **Leaders: ***Suleiman the Magnificent ***Ataturk **UUs: ***Jannisary **Colors: Cream, Green **Capital: Ankara **Symbol: Crescent *Mongols **bonus to diseases? **Strategy: Mongols get their ranged archers (stirrupts) eras before anyone, giving them the opportunity to wreak havoc early-middle game. Bonuses to economy and trade means that Mongolia works best with large amounts of open room to play and is ruthless when it comes to cornering valuable trade routes. ***Under Khutulun, your army will gain power from essentially privateering units on land. Khutulun's ability will continue to be extremely relevant in the modern era, where it will arguably be even more powerful. **Capital: Qaraqorum **leaders: ***Khutulun - Field of 10,000 Horses - When you defeat a mounted unit, gain another copy of the defeated unit back in your capital. ***Genghis Khan - Not Yet Fleshed Out *Maori *Australia **UUs: ***Digger *Morrocco **UBs: ***Zellige - Can be built in every district. Increases tourism. **Colors: Brown, Cream **Capital: Marrakesh **Culture: Berber *Boers **Colors: Orange, Blue *Austria **Leaders: ***Maria Theresa ***Joseph II **Capital: Vienna **Colors: Red, White *Israel **Capital: Jerusalem **Colors: Blue, White **Leaders: ***King Solomon ***Moses - Exodus - **Culture: *Canada *Korea **UUs: ***Turtle Ship ***Hwacha **Leaders: ***Sejong the Great **Capital: Seoul *Kievan Rus **Yaroslav I **Svyatoslav the Brave **Olga of Kiev **Capital: Kiev **Colors: Blue, Yellow *Argentina *Chile *Brazil **Pedro II *Colombia *Cherokee ** *Iroquois **UB - **UA - People of the Longhouse ***In addition, gain access to the "Mourning War" unique cassus belli. **Leaders: ***Hiawatha ***Tadodaho *Mughals **UB - **UA - *Timurids **Leaders: ***Tamerlane **Culture: Turkic *Gauls **Leaders: ***Vercingetorix *** *Tuareg **UA: Blue Men of the Sahara *Mali **Leaders: ***Mansa Musa *Wales *Vietnam *Pueblo ** *Seminole **UB: ***Chickee **Leaders: ***Osceola *Taino *Hattusa/Hittites **capital: Hattusa **Colors: Orange, Red *Cajuns? New Orleans *Canada *Philippines *Huns *Venice **Colors: Navy, Red **Capital: Venezia *Genoa **Colors: Light Grey, Red **Capital: Genoa **UU: ***Balestrieri (represents Genoese archers) - Unique upgrade for crossbowmen. **Leaders: ***Simon Boccanegra **UA - La Superba - ***something related to colonization? ***something to diseases *Florence/Tuscany **Capital: Florence **Colors: Dark Red, Light Grey **Leaders: ***Lorenzo de Medici - ***Savonarola - ***Giovanni de Medici - **UA - Cradle of the Renaissance - 50% chance of earning a random Great Person upon entering a new era. Patronizing a Great Person costs 50% of the political power, with the other 50% being in gold. **UU: ***Piagnoni (special missionary-type units) *Italy **capital: Turin **colors: Green, White **leaders: ***Benito Mussolini - **UU: ***Alpini **UB: ***Mole - like a monument? mid-late game *Moors/Andalusia **capital: Cordoba **colors: **leaders: ***Almanzor ***Yusuf I *Pontus? **capital: Sinope **colors: Lavender, Violet **Mithridates VI - The Poison King - **UA - Black Sea Empire - (bonuses to trade + annexation) *Prussia **capital: Konigsberg **Leaders: ***Frederick the Great - Miracle of the House Brandenburg - **UU: ***Teutonic Knight - unique Knight upgrade ***Junker??? **UA: **colors: Prussian Blue, Black/Dark Grey *Germany **capital: Berlin **Leaders: ***Otto I **UUs: ***Panzer *Bohemia **capital: prague **Colors: Orange, Grey **leaders: Boleslaus *Sweden **culture: Norse *Denmark **leaders: ***Gorm the Old ***Harald Bluetooth **culture: Norse *Norway **culture: Norse **leaders: ***Haakon the Good *Venice *Genoa *Tibet **leaders: ***Dalai Lama *Qing **leaders: **UU: *Berbers *Tunisia/Carthage **UA: Arab Spring **Leaders: ***Hannibal Barca *Bulgaria **capital: Varna **colors: Sea Green, Red **leaders: ***Marin Drinov ***Ivan Asen II *Sweden **capital: Stockholm **Colors: Blue, Gold **UA - **Leaders: ***Gustavus Adolphus - Lion of the North - *How to handle: **India? ***Bengal (capital Calcutta) ***Aryans? ***Maurya ***Chola? ***modern India? ***Ashoka **England/Britain? **Khanates? ***Obviously Mongolia ***No Golden Horde/Yuan? Crimea? **China? ***Qing (represents Manchuria) ***Ming ***Han (capital Luoyang) ****Liu Bang ****Emperor Gaozu ****Zhang Jue? ****Dong Zhuo ***Xia? Shang? Zhou? Qin? Wei (Cao Cao, Sima Yi)? Shu Han? Wu? ***Lu Bu? Cao Cao? Sun Jian? Liu Bei? Yuan Shao? Liu Biao? Sun Quan? Tang Taizong? ***modern China? ***Treasure Fleets for Ming? **Celts? ***Gaul, ***Bretons? **Goths? ***Vandals, Goths **Germany? ***Germany, Prussia, Bohemia, Bavaria, Austria? **Spain? **Mongolia? ***make Mongolia and Yuan one nation? same with Golden Horde? **Persia? ***Persia **Arabia? ***Arabia - Caliphate - **Egypt? ***who represents the people south of Egypt? ****Nubia? Kush? ***Ayyubids/represent Arabic dynasties? ***Ancient Egypt + Ptolemids? **Ethiopia? **Hungary? **Mesopotamia? *** **Norse? ***Sweden, Norway, Denmark **Plains Americans? ***Sioux ***Comanche? Dakota? **Southwest Americans? ***Pueblo? Apache? Navajo? **North America ***Iroquois, Cherokee, Mississippi/Cahokia/Poverty Point, Seminole ***Pequot? Powhatan? Shawnee? **South America? ***Tupi? Mapuche? ***Brazil, Chile, Argentina ***Colombia? Venezuela? **Indonesia? ***Malacca? ****Alauddin Riayat Shah ***Majapahit? **Caribbean? ***Taino? **Africa? ***East? ****Kenya? who controls Mombasa? ****Zimbabwe? ****Rhodesia? ****Kilwa? ***West? ****Mali, Tuareg ****Songhay, Ghana, Benin, Niger??? ***Central? ****Kongo ****Queen Nzinga? ***South? ****Bantu ****Boers ****South Africa ****Zulu City States *Helsinki *Antioch *Biscay *L'Anse aux Meadows *Novgorod *Panama *Roanoke *Caribou - Aroostook - Civilian units cannot be captured in wooded terrain. Roads built in woodland terrain culture bomb (even over enemy land). *Hong Kong - *Okinawa - Three Mountains - *Taiwan - *Mohenjo Daro - *Deseret - *Sealand - *Hanover - *Ibiza - *Montenegro - *Nassau - *Oneida - *Pittsburgh - Fort Duquesne - *Katowice (represents Silesia) - *Trebizond - *Odesa - *Ragusa - *Trieste - *Milan - *San Antonio - Lone Star State - Gain increased military morale around monasteries and religious districts. Cavalry units have higher morale in deserts and plains. *Arkaim *Grozny (represents Chechnya) - *Provo - *Sevastopol - *Naples/Napoli - *Kingston (represents Jamaica) - *Caffa - *Warsaw - *Casablancas - *Riga *El Dorado - *Minsk - *St Petersburg - Gate to the West - *Benghazi - - *Palmyra *Milan - - *Odessa - *Pyongyang - *Troy - *Normandy - *Nitra - *Derinkuyu - *Kihnu - *Gades/Cadiz *Nuremberg - *Roswell - *Huron - *Belfast (represents Ulster) - - *Orkney - - *Kitona - - Civs That Probably Won't Get Added *Taiwan (Taiwan is in the game as a city state) *Indus River (Mohenjo Daro city state) *Basques (Biscay city state) *Finland (Helsinki city state) *Papal States (too many Italians) *Britain (England and Scotland already exists) *Sparta (Greece exists) *Lebanon (Phoenicia) *Carthage (Phoenicia) *Soviet Union (Russia exists) *Silesia (Katowice city state) *Deseret (Provo exists) *Pirates (Nassau exists) *Jamaica (Kingston exists) *Teutons (Prussia exist) *Latvia (Riga exists) *Lithuania (Poland-Lithuania exists) *Estonia (Talinn) *Slovakia (Nitra exists) =Units= Land Units *Spearmen - Age of Tribes era unit. *Phalanx - Age of Marvels era unit. **Hoplite - Greek unique Phalanx **Legionnaire - Roman unique Phalanx *Maceman - Age of Steel era unit who doesn't subsist off of metal *Swordsman - Age of Steel era unit **Legionnaire - Roman unique Phalanx *Sapper - Weak combat unit, but can devastate cities. *Battering Ram *Mantlet *Pikemen *Musketmen **Redcoat - British replacement for Musketmen *Riflemen (think Line Infantry) **Redcoat - British replacement for Riflemen **Cacadore - Portuguese replacement for Riflemen *Grenadier *Infantry **Red Guard - Russian replacement for Infantry *Flamethrower *Marines - Suffer almost no penalty for naval invasions. *Special Ops - **Green Beret - Mounted Units Mounted units suffer when crossing unbridged rivers. Horse units: *War Chariots *Ranged Chariots *Horsemen *Horse Archers (requires Stirrups) Elephant units: Require access to ivory. *War Elephant *Elephant Ballista Camel units: Require access to an oasis. *Camel Archers *Camel Gunners Siege Artillery *Catapult *Trebuchet *Bombard china should get a Mangonel Unit Artillery *Ballista **Scorpion - Roman unique Ballista *Archers *Crossbowmen *Falconet *Gatling Gun **Maxim Gun - English unique *Machine Gun Civilian and Support Units *Military Engineers - Can construct siege units in foreign territory. Can construct pontoon bridges which allow units to suffer less *Generals - Can only be constructed in the capital. Very expensive. Can construct (forts?) and applies a defense/offensive buff for surrounding units. *Plague Doctors - *Field Medics - *Electricians - Can construct powerlines *Workers - *Settlers - Can settle colonies or cities. **Pioneer - US unique settler. Can clear land and build roads as they travel. *Spy - Trade *Caravan *Travois - Warheads *Firebomb - *Atom Bomb *Hydrogen Bomb *Neutron Bomb - Wipes out food and manpower *EMP Bomb - Wipes out electricity and thus cripples production until it can be repaired by Electricians. Naval Units galleons -> frigates -> ships of the lines -> ironclads/battleships/dreadnoughts? *Submarine *Seaplane Carrier *Fleet Carrier *Nuclear Submarine - Possesses the ability of storing/firing nuclear warheads *Supercarrier - Supply Units *Convoy Aerial Units *Airship *Fighter - *Bomber - *Drone - Performs drone strikes. Civilian Units *Airliner - Orbital Units *Bird of Prey - Light, fast skirmisher *Orbital Frigate - Much bigger and healthier. Satellites Satellites are unique in that they are placed in orbit and can be positioned over tiles on the Earth to provide a bonus to said tile. *Media Satellite - Spreads tourism. *Satellite Cannon - Great People Great People can be "patronized" with political power. Age of Tribes *Hercules Age of Marvels *Cicero *Aristotle *Achilles *Paris *Homer Age of Steel *Leo the Deacon *Agathias *Lu Bu *Marco Polo *Avicenna *Jacob ibn Jau - Creates a silk-producing resource and +2 base gold in the city of choice (i.e. does not need to be harnessed or placed on the map, but instead you receive it outward). *Averroes - *Avempace - *Alan Wrybeard - *Zheng He - Age of Enlightenment *Ferdinand Magellan - *Peter Hagendorf - *Leonardo da Vinci *Li Shizhen - *Maximilien de Robespierre *Don Quixote - *John Rolfe *Bartholomew de Las Casas *Benedict Arnold *Benjamin Franklin *Sir Francis Drake - *Edward Teach/Blackbeard - Age of Empires *Sacagawea - *Samuel Slater *John Snow *Manfred von Richthofen - Upgrades a single fighter unit with the "Red Baron" bonus, tripling their attack power. *John Muir *Gregor Mendel *Charles Darwin - *Andrew Carnegie *Asa Gray *John D Rockefeller *Adeline Hugo *Milton J Hershey Age of the Atom *Erwin Rommel - Motor units gain +1 movement and 1.25x combat effectiveness and +1 movement in desert terrain. *Amelia Earhart *Babe Ruth *Henry Ford *Marie Curie *Henry Kaiser *J Robert Oppenheimer *Stewart Brand *Rachel Carson *John Casablancas *Stan Lee *Jack Kirby *Wernher von Braun *Albert Einstein *great depression corn guy Age of Information *Elon Musk *Bill Gates *Steve Jobbs *Steven Spielberg =Techs= Age of Tribes *Organized Religion - Unlocks Gobleki Tepe wonder * - Unlocks Tower of Babel wonder. *Surgical Procedures - Age of Marvels *Irrigation - Gateway tech *Pantheon - Gateway tech to enter Age of Marvels. *Games - *Paper - Age of Steel (500s - 1440s) *Stirrups *Arabic Numerals - *Siege Tactics - *Windmills - Farms get +1 production. *Chivalry - Age of Enlightenment (1450s - 1780s) *Renaissance - Gateway tech to enter the Age of Enlightenment. *Printing Press - *Sextant - *Natural Rights - *Constitution - *Mercantilism - Unlocks Wall Street wonder. *Bastion Fort - Unlocks citadel improvement. Age of Empires (1790s - 1910s) *Lightbulb *Sewing Machine - *Field Medics - Unlocks medic support unit. *Germ Theory - *Line Infantry - *Evolutionary Theory *Gas Warfare *Skyscrapers - *Modern Sports - (think development of college football). Unlocks horse racetrack and baseball field. *Postal System *Trench Warfare - *Anaesthetics - * - Unlocks Berlin Conference wonder. *Moving Pictures - Unlocks film studio. *League of Nations *Flight - *Aerial Combat - Unlocks seaplane carrier * *need submarine tech Age of the Atom (1920s - 1980s) *Genetically Modified Organisms - Farms in deserts produce +1 food. *Television - *Military-Industrial Complex - Unlocks Silicon Valley wonder. *Space Race - Unlocks Sputnik Program wonder and Spaceport District. *Intercontinental Ballistic Missiles - Unlocks nuclear submarine. *Napalm *Satellites - *Rock and Roll - Unlocks the concert arena building. Unlocks Woodstock wonder. *Moon Landing - Unlocks *Neutron Bomb *Mass Media - Unlocks media satellites *Decolonization * *need fleet carrier, supercarrier technology Age of Information (1980's+) * *Worldwide Web - Gateway tech to enter the Age of Information. *Torrenting - Unlocks the Pirate Bay wonder. *Cyberwarfare - *Smart Phones - *Fracking - *Hydroponics - *Nanobots - *Cloning - *Lasers - * *needs drone technology =Policies= =Buildings= City Center *Palisade - Requirements: City must not be built in desert and must have at least one forested tile in range. *Mud Brick Wall - *Granary *Merchant's Guild *Inn *Tavern *Catacombs *Bathhouse **Thermae - Roman replacement. *War Memorial - *Opium Den Theatre District *Film Studio - *Concert Arena - *Opera Hall - *Concert Hall - Entertainment District *Circus *Baseball Field *Horse Track - *Stadium Religious District *Pantheon - Suburbs *Library(?) *Bookstore Industrial District *Steel Foundry Tourist District *Resort *Hotel *Strip Club *Casino *Renaissance Fair - Can only be built once in your nation. Spaceport District * See satellites sections. =Wonders= still need to define: *Colossus *Temple of Zeus *Great Lighthouse of Alexandria *Oxford *Forbidden City *Apadana *Hagia Sophia *Alhambra *Angkor Wat *Huey Teocalli *Versailles *Taj Mahal *Bolshoy Theatre Placed On Map *Stonehenge *Oracle *Tower of Babel - Must be built on a hill. *Temple of Tikal *Mont St. Michel - Must be built on coastal waters. Functions as a castle. *Woodstock - Must be built on Farm. Retains Farm Bonuses and provides huge boosts to tourism. *Seed Vault - Must be built in glaciers. Produces drastic amounts of science and food. Act as Districts *Great Library - Built as Research district. *Silicon Valley - Built as Research district. *Stepnogorosk - Built as a Research district. *Broadway - Built as Theatre district *Wall Street - Built as Commerce district. *The Haight - Built as Suburbs *Coober Pedy - Must be built on an existing mine. Acts like a suburbs and does not destroy the mine. *Kamikatsu - Built as Suburbs. Produces extra food and science, and substantially reduces pollution. *Gobleki Tepe - Built as Religious district *Chernobyl - Built as Power Plant district. *Disneyland - Built as Tourist district. *Hanging Gardens - Built as more of a "Natural Park". Must be built next to a river. Generates 2x food in your city and attracts tourism, even in the ancient eras. Built As Buildings *Moulin Rouge - Built in tourist district. *Eye of London - Built in tourist district. *Il Duomo - *Shaolin Temple - Built in religious district. *Notre Dame - Built in religious district. *Eiffel Tower - Built in city center. Projects *Berlin Conference - *Manhattan Project - *Strategic Defense Initiative - Prevents the launch of ICBMs into your territory. *Human Genome Project - *Sputnik Program - - Immediately unlocks Satellite technology. *Pirate Bay - *Great Firewall - Wonder Units * Natural Wonders *Petrified Forest *Redwood Forest Mountains *Devil's Tower Volcanoes *Pompeii *Mount St Helen's Lakes *Alkali Lake (reference to X-Men) - Produces extra science. *Dead Sea - Ocean *Bermuda Triangle - *Great Barrier Reef *Charybdis (DLC) - =Reforms= Age of Enlightenment Colonization *Navigation Laws - Gain 1 domestic trade route for each of your colonies. *Middle Passage - Atomic Era Fascism Containment Aeronautics Information Era Cyberwarfare